Grey Area
by anonymousauthor406
Summary: One-shot companion to "The Curious Incident" that tells the story of how Munk & Alonzo ended up a couple.


**_Author's Notes:_**

 _This story is meant to accompany "The Curious Incident" and tell the story of Munk & Alonzo's first time. _

_I hadn't intended to write this, but HGP asked so nicely last night I couldn't say no._

 _Let me know what you think!_

The day of the ball was drawing nearer and, as usual, I found myself completely swamped with preparations. Aside from the normal preparations everyone else made, I had to make sure my father had a place to stay when he arrived, had to make sure there was always at least one tom on the lookout for when Macavity would invariably show up, had to make sure that a queen was chosen to watch over the kits that were too young to attend; the list went on and on. Eventually I got to a point where I could take a few minutes to catch my breath so I made my way to my den and flopped down on some blankets. Just as I found myself drifting into a pleasant nap I heard a tapping, as of someone gently rapping at my den door. I lifted myself off the blankets with a sigh, opened the door, and was greeted by a rather nervous looking Alonzo.

"Do you have a minute Munkustrap? I kinda wanted to talk to you about something… It's not important. I'll come back later. Sorry I bothered you." He turned to leave, but I caught his shoulder.

"It's ok Alonzo. Come in." I led him into my den. It was modest but comfortable. Some blankets, a few scattered items to sit on, and a tiny mirror for grooming were enough for me. "Make yourself at home." Once he'd settled down a bit, I sat down next to him. "Now tell me what's on your mind kit."

"Well… I'm… I'm not really sure how to start."

I put my arm around his shoulders, saying "Take a breath. You know you can tell me anything. Nothing you say will leave this den." He turned to me, and his eyes begged for help. I didn't know what it was he was going to tell me, but whatever it was, it was killing him from the inside. In that moment there was nothing I wanted more than to be able to take some of his pain upon myself. I hardly knew him, but I could feel the weight of his pain and I felt helpless not knowing how to ease it.

"You know how all the others like to tease me? About how I've never really shown interest in any of the queens?" He pulled away from me as he spoke.

"Yes, I have noticed it before."

"I don't know any other way to put it so – I don't like queens."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not like the other toms. I don't find myself attracted to queens." It took me a moment to process this. My younger brother and I had suspected this was the case, but it wasn't something we'd come across before.

"So are you attracted to other toms then?"

"Yes."

"Anyone in particular?"

He gave me an odd look before replying. "No, no one in particular." He turned away as he spoke, and I knew he was lying, but I thought it best not to press the issue.

"Forgive me kit, but I don't quite understand what's causing you so much pain then. If you've not fallen for someone why are you so distressed about it?" I hadn't intended to distress him with these words, but they released a flurry of emotion from him.

"I just want to be like everyone else! I just want to fall in love with someone who loves me! I want to have a normal life but someone decided that just wasn't going to happen for me." When he began his words were full of rage, but by the time he finished he was weeping. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close.

"I can't promise it will happen overnight, but it will happen for you. There is a tom out there somewhere that will love you as much as you love him." I held him until he was able to collect himself a few minutes later.

"Thank you Munkustrap. You don't know how much this means to me; I was so afraid of what everyone would think that-"

"It's quite alright Alonzo. I'm just glad that I could be of some help. I can't imagine how hard it's been for you."

"I should probably go – I've taken too much of your time already. You must be overwhelmed with preparations for the ball," he said as he stood to leave.

"If you need another minute it's no problem."

"I think I'm alright, thank you."

"Well you can always talk to me if you want to. Just come find me." After he left I went back to making preparations for the ball, but I couldn't get him off my mind. I just wanted him to be happy. It wasn't as if he'd done anything to deserve his isolation.

As the day of the ball drew nearer I found myself looking his way when he was near, and thinking of him when he wasn't. I don't know if he caught me looking his way, but I did catch him looking my way a few times. When I did I'd smile his way and he'd turn away in embarrassment.

Eventually the night of the ball was upon us. The ball was its usual wondrous blur of song, dance, and frivolity. I kept a watchful eye on Alonzo and he seemed genuinely happy. He wasn't the best dancer, but I couldn't help but watch him. There was something about him that I hadn't seen before. He wasn't handsome like my brother, nor was he svelte like Quaxo, but there was a certain quality to him that kept me transfixed as he danced. As the mating dance drew nearer I began to feel nervous for Alonzo. I didn't know what he was going to do. Not that I thought he'd do something rash, but I thought it might be hard for him to watch. Just as it began I saw him steal away from everyone.

I darted after him, and caught up with him near most of the dens. "You ok Alonzo? You left in a bit of a hurry."

"I'm alright Munk. It's just kinda hard to watch, you know?" He said, with his back to me.

"Yeah I'd imagine it is." I stepped closer, unsure of what to do.

"Munk?"

"Yes Alonzo?"

"Forgive me." He turned suddenly, threw his arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. It took a moment to register what was happening but when I did I didn't pull away as I thought I would. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. I returned the kiss and felt his tongue fighting to make its way into my mouth. I took a deep breath in, his scent filling my nostrils and driving me wild. I instinctively began grinding my crotch against his, producing a satisfied purr from the tom. I slid my arms down his back and grabbed his ass, pulling him deeper into the grind, sloppily kissing him all the while.

He finally broke the kiss and said "Why don't we take this somewhere a little more private?"

"You know my den is right over there."

"Perfect."

We stumbled over to my den, still kissing and rubbing against each other. I opened the door and threw him onto the blankets before pouncing on top of him. I ran my paws over his chest as I straddled him, preparing myself for what was still to come.

Alonzo seemed to come to his senses in that particular moment. "Wait, you've never been with a tom have you Munk? And what about-"

"Stop talking. No, I've never been with another tom, but I think I can figure it out," I said, lowering myself down to kiss his neck. I began rolling my hips across his and it wasn't long before I could feel him rising to the occasion. I made my way down, running my tongue down his torso, over his stomach, and down on to his throbbing member.

"What are you-" he interrupted himself with a loud moan as I ran my tongue over his erection. His whole body shuddered as I slipped my lips gently over the tip. I took my time making my way down the shaft, and I could feel him squirming with pleasure as I swirled my tongue around it. It didn't take long for it to begin throbbing uncontrollably and shortly after I felt him cum violently against my tongue. He moaned loudly as he came and purred with satisfaction as I cleaned his member, swallowing every drop of his cum. He pulled me back up and began kissing me again before leaning to my ear and whispering "Get in me. Now."

I slid back down and wrapped his legs around my waist. He flicked his tail to the side, revealing his entrance. I teased gently at first, not wanting to hurt him too much. He wasn't so patient and rocked against me, forcing my member in all the way. He screamed a mixture of pain and pleasure as he forced me inside him, and I couldn't help but moan at his tightness. I started moving slowly at first, taking time to enjoy his warmth. I quickly found his pleasure spot and he began moaning as I teased it with my member. The more I teased the more he responded, and soon he was fully erect once more. I couldn't hold myself back any longer and began pushing with more and more force. I could feel myself approaching my breaking point, and not wanting him to feel left out I began licking his member once more. It didn't take him long to cum again, with just as much force as the last time, this time though he splashed it across my face. The feeling of his warm cum on my face pushed me over the edge and I came inside him.

I pulled out and lay down beside him, both of us panting heavily. He turned to me, saying "You know, you should probably clean that off before we go back."

I chuckled for a moment before replying. "You've got some grooming to do as well," indicating the stains I'd left on his leg when I'd pulled out. We groomed ourselves in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"So where does this leave us then?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we're certainly not just friends anymore, and you're set to be mated already."

I straddled him again and pulled him in for a kiss. "I guess we're in a bit of a grey area then."


End file.
